Metroid Fusion
|series=''Metroid'' |engine = |platforms=Game Boy Advance |released= |genre=Action-adventure |modes=Single-player }} }} is an action-adventure game video game published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance handheld game console in 2002. The fourth installment in the Metroid series, it was developed by Nintendo Research & Development 1, which previously developed the 1994 game Super Metroid. Players control bounty hunter Samus Aran, who investigates a space station swarming with organisms infected with virions known as X parasites. Like previous Metroid games, Fusion is a side-scrolling game with platform jumping, shooting, and puzzle elements. It introduces mission-based gameplay that guides the player through areas. Fusion was released simultaneously with the GameCube game Metroid Prime in North America. The bonus features in Prime can be unlocked by linking between the game and Fusion via the Nintendo GameCube – Game Boy Advance link cable. Metroid Fusion was praised by critics for its action-oriented gameplay. It received several awards, including Handheld Game of the Year at the 2002 Interactive Achievement Awards, Best Game Boy Advance Adventure Game from IGN, and Best Action Game on Game Boy Advance from GameSpot. It was released on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in December 2011 for select customers, and the Wii U Virtual Console in April 2014. Gameplay Metroid Fusion is an action-adventure game in which the player controls Samus Aran. Like previous games in the series, Fusion is set in a large open-ended world with elevators that connect regions, which each in turn contains rooms separated by doors. Samus opens most doors by shooting at them, while some only open after she reaches a certain point. The way the game unfolds is more linear than other Metroid games due to its focus on storyline; for example, Fusion introduces Navigation Rooms, which tell the player where to go. The gameplay involves solving puzzles to uncover secrets, platform jumping, shooting enemies, and searching for power-ups that allow Samus to reach new areas. Samus can absorb X Parasites, which restore health, missiles, and bombs. Power-ups are obtained by downloading them in Data Rooms or absorbing a Core-X, which appears after defeating a boss. The game includes features new to the franchise, such as the ability to grab ledges and climb ladders. The player can use the GameCube – Game Boy Advance link cable to connect to Fusion and unlock features in Prime: after completing Prime, they can unlock Samus's Fusion Suit, and after completing Fusion, they can unlock an emulated version of the [[Metroid (video game)|first Metroid game]]. In Metroid: Zero Mission (2004), players can connect to Fusion using the Game Boy Advance Game Link Cable to unlock a Fusion picture gallery, which includes its ending images. Plot Bounty hunter Samus Aran explores the surface of the planet SR388 with a survey crew from Biologic Space Laboratories (BSL). She is attacked by parasitic organisms known as X. On the BSL station, Samus loses consciousness and her ship crashes. The Galactic Federation recovers her body and discovers that the X has infected Samus' central nervous system. They cure her with a vaccine made from cells taken from the infant Metroid that Samus adopted on SR388. The vaccine gives her the ability to absorb the X nuclei for nourishment, but burdens her with the Metroids' vulnerability to cold. Samus's infected Power Suit is sent to the BSL station for examination, although parts of the suit were too integrated with her body to remove during surgery. When Samus recovers consciousness, she discovers that an explosion has occurred on the BSL station. She is sent to investigate. The mission is overseen by her new gunship's computer, whom Samus nicknames "Adam" after her former commanding officer, Adam Malkovich. Samus learns that the X parasites can replicate their hosts' physical appearances, and that the X have infected the station with the help of the "SA-X", an X parasite mimicking Samus at full power. Samus avoids the SA-X and explores the space station, defeating larger creatures infected by the X to recover her abilities. She discovers a restricted lab containing Metroids, and the SA-X sets off the labs' auto-destruct sequence. Samus escapes but the lab is destroyed. The computer berates Samus for ignoring orders, and admits that the Federation was secretly using the lab to breed Metroids. It also reveals that the SA-X has asexually reproduced, subsequently cloning itself. The computer advises Samus to leave the station. As you can see, the Federation has been secretly working on a Metroid breeding program. For peaceful application only, of course. You know that the X reproduce by asexual division. Because of this mechanism, there are now no fewer than 10 SA-X aboard the station. Samus, you must go. Get out. If you stay too long, the SA-X will destroy you. }} On her way to her ship, the computer orders Samus to leave the rest of the investigation to the Federation, which plans to capture SA-X for military purposes. The Federation has taken an interest in the X and SA-X. They believe this life-form had endless potential applications. / Samus: This is madness! They won't stand a chance here! This station will devour them! What could be worth the risk!? / Computer: Capturing the SA-X, of course. }} Knowing that the X would only infect the arriving Federation troops and absorb their spacefaring knowledge to conquer the universe, Samus states her intention to destroy the station. The X must not leave here. I must destroy them all before the Federation arrives. This station has a self-destruct mechanism. I must use it to destroy the X here and on the planet. I must send them to oblivion. Them, the station, and myself, if I have to. }} Although the computer initially intends to stop Samus, she calls it "Adam", and reveals that Adam died saving her life. / Computer: ...Who is Adam? / Samus: ...A friend of mine. / / Computer: Did this "Adam" care for you? Would he sit in a safe Command Room and order you to die? / Samus: He would understand that some must live and some must die... He knew what it meant. He made that sacrifice once. / Computer: So, he chose life for you? Our fair warrior, Samus Aran... Your Adam gave his life so that you might keep yours... For the sake of the universe... }} The computer suggests that she should alter the station's propulsion to intercept with SR388 and destroy the planet along with all X populations. You would have to start the propulsion sequence now. Before the Federation arrives. Samus, this is your last mission. Go to the Operations Room and adjust the station's orbit path to intercept SR388. Then return to your ship and escape. Move quickly, and stay alive. That's an order! Any objections, Lady? }} Samus realizes that the computer is the consciousness of Adam, uploaded after death. En route to initiate the propulsion sequence, Samus confronts an SA-X, defeats it, and sets the BSL station on a collision course with SR388. As Samus prepares to leave, she is attacked by an Omega Metroid. The SA-X saves her; Samus absorbs its nucleus and uses her newly restored Ice Beam to destroy the Omega Metroid. Her ship arrives, piloted by creatures Samus rescued from the ship, and they escape before the station crashes into the planet, destroying it. Development 2001 video. The Game Boy Color-like graphics were not well received. |alt=A video game screenshot of a person in a powered exoskeleton firing a beam.]]Nintendo confirmed a Metroid game for the Game Boy Advance on March 23, 2001. Despite speculation that the game would be based on Super Metroid, Ken Lobb, Nintendo of America's Director of Game Development, quelled rumors by stating, "One of the things I wanted to get across in today's meeting is that Metroid is not Super Metroid. It's something new. ... And that's something that will hopefully be seen at E3 for our sweet little Game Boy Advance." The first video footage from the game, a 10-second clip, was shown to the public on May 18, 2001, at the 2001 Electronic Entertainment Expo; by then, the game was titled Metroid IV. At the E3 convention the following year, IGN awarded Metroid Fusion Best of Show and Best Action Game. Metroid Fusion was developed by Nintendo Research & Development 1 (R&D1), the same development team that created the 1994 video game Super Metroid for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, which visually bears a resemblance to Metroid Fusion. Its gameplay, screen layout, and controls mimic those of Super Metroid, with minor enhancements. Metroid Fusion is the first 2D Metroid game with animated cutscenes; the game's story is revealed through text and visual close-ups. Metroid Fusion was written and directed by series designer Yoshio Sakamoto, and produced by Takehiro Izushi. While brainstorming for ideas to the game's plot, Sakamoto decided to create an original story instead of remaking a Metroid game because he "always tries to do something really unprecedented, something people have never played before". He continued, saying, "Many of our designers and creators want to challenge something new rather than simply porting over an old title. That's something I hope we'll always do. If you can challenge something new, you can look forward to the public response, be it good or bad." The game introduces gameplay mechanics that are new to the Metroid series. Metroid Fusion offers a more direct, almost mission-based structure that supports the player to explore areas. Objectives are also flexible in how they can be completed, acting "more as a guide for what the player should do instead of giving a completely blank map and saying 'Here you go, figure out what to do and how to do it . According to the lead programmer Katsuya Yamano, Nintendo R&D1 did not consult previous Metroid games for programming techniques, and instead used their previous game Wario Land 4 as a reference. The system director, Takehiko Hosokawa, states that while parts of old Metroid gameplay remain in Fusion, the developers decided to introduce new elements to the game. Samus's suit design revamped for Fusion; the canonical explanation is that this was because an X Parasite had attacked Samus and made her lose all her abilities. Missiles were further expanded with two "upgrades", much like the various beam upgrades: the Ice Missile which has a similar effect to the Ice Beam, and the Diffusion Missile which greatly increases the blast radius. Other minor abilities were added to Fusion, such as climbing walls and ceilings. The health and missile drops are replaced by X Parasites that are similarly released after defeating enemies. The music for Metroid Fusion was composed by Minako Hamano and Akira Fujiwara. According to Hamano, Sakamoto wanted her to create music in accordance with Adam's dialogue. Hamano aimed for "serious, ambient music rather than melody" because she did not want the exploration themes to be "annoying". She also borrowed jingles that were previously used in Super Metroid, and arranged them for Fusion. As Nintendo of America wanted the developers to look for "Hollywood-like" voice actors, Hamano added a voice of an announcer. The developers were planning on featuring voice acting into the game, but the voices were only used for warning announcements due to ROM cartridge limitations. A two-disc album, Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks, was published by Scitron on June 18, 2003, with the catalog number SCDC-00276/7. The second disc contain musical tracks from Fusion, along with an additional track arranged by Shinji Hosoe. Release Metroid Fusion was scheduled for a North American release date of November 18, 2002. On August 22, 2002, Nintendo announced that the game can connect to Metroid Prime for the GameCube, a Metroid game that was released on the same day as Fusion. In Europe, the game was released on November 22, 2002, followed by the Australian release on November 29. The game was also released in Japan on February 14, 2003, and in China on March 2, 2006. In its debut week, Metroid Fusion achieved sales above 100,000 units in North America. It finished the month of November 2002 with 199,723 copies sold in the United States alone, for total revenues of US$5,590,768, making it the third bestselling Game Boy Advance game in that month, and the tenth bestselling game across all platforms. The game went on to sell 940,000 copies by August 2006, with revenues of US$27 million. During the period between January 2000 and August 2006, it was the 21st highest-selling game launched for the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS or PlayStation Portable in that country. As of November 2004, the game has sold 180,000 units in Japan. Metroid Fusion was released worldwide on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console in December 2011 as part of the "3DS Ambassadors" program, one of ten Game Boy Advance games for those who purchased their 3DS consoles before a price drop. During the Nintendo Direct presentation in February 2014, Nintendo president and CEO Satoru Iwata revealed that Metroid Fusion would be among the first three Game Boy Advance games to be released on the Wii U Virtual Console in April 2014. Reception | Fam = 34/40 | MC = 92/100 | EGM = 9.17/10 | EuroG = 9/10 | GI = 10/10 | GamePro = | GSpot = 8.6/10 | GSpy = 88% | GRadar = 85% | GameZone = 9.5/10 | IGN = 9.5/10 | NP = | NWR = 9.5/10 | Play = | XPlay = }} Metroid Fusion received critical acclaim, according to Metacritic. Japanese game magazine Famitsu gave it 34 out of 40. X-Play claimed that it was a "pleasure to play", and praised its "beautiful" graphics and audio. The game satisfied IGN, which appreciated the lengthy minimum of 10 to 12 hours of playtime required to complete the game, further hailing it as an "outstanding achievement on the Game Boy Advance". GamesRadar and GamePro, however, felt that the game was "a little short", but still "loved every minute of it", finding the hidden secrets and new power-ups "sublimely ingenious". The sentiment was shared with GameSpot, which was disappointed that the game ended so soon, but still stated, "Metroid fans should absolutely get it, as should anyone willing to trade off some quantity for some serious quality in their gaming time." Metroid Fusion received several accolades. It was named Handheld Game of the Year at the 2002 Interactive Achievement Awards. The game was also chosen as Best Game Boy Advance Adventure Game by IGN and Best Action Game on Game Boy Advance by GameSpot. Nintendo World Report and Eurogamer were excited about the game, both calling it the best 2D Metroid game and the best Game Boy Advance game so far. Video game magazine Game Informer agreed, describing the game as "everything you could want from a Game Boy Advance game" from beginning to end, giving it a perfect review score. Play also enjoyed the game, describing it as a "magnified, modified, and improved" version of everything great from Metroid and Super Metroid. Comparing the game to Super Metroid, GameSpot thought that Metroid Fusion offered that game's best qualities packaged in a new adventure. Nintendo Power heralded it as a return to the classic Metroid action gameplay style. The "perfect" controls were praised by Electronic Gaming Monthly, concluding its review by claiming "all games should feel this good." The game did not feel new to GameSpy, which complained that even the final enemy encounter draws heavy inspiration from Super Metroid. GameZone found that the small screen was a poor environment in which to play Metroid Fusion, but they ultimately still found it an exciting game. References Notes Citations External links * * Category:2002 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Fusion Category:Nintendo Research & Development 1 games Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Virtual Console games Category:Virtual Console games for Wii U Category:Metroidvania games